


Playing doctor

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Playing Doctor, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Volmer as patient, belly examination, dentist's chair, faked belly pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Hannah wants to play doctor.Volmer is happy to oblige.The dentist's chair is involved.





	Playing doctor

Dr. Heinreich Volmer was flipping through the dental reports, when the door behind him opened. 

“Hannah, what brings you here on this lovely day?” he asked, delighted. 

The girl closed the door silently, leaning her back against the wooden surface. “You’re a doctor, right. . .” It wasn’t a question, merely an observation. 

Dr. Volmer gave her a faint smile. “I am.”

“Could . . . could I be a doctor?” the girl asked silently, shuffling her feet. She was barefoot, as always. A lovely sight in the afternoon light of the sanitarium’s dental quarters. 

“Perhaps, one day,” Dr. Volmer replied, considering. “What is this about, Hannah?”

“Could I. . . be a doctor now? Your cramps. . . I thought. . . I could check if everything was all right. . .”

Dr. Volmer placed the file down, turning to look at the girl. He could not deny he was tempted by the unexpected offer. 

“You wish to play doctor?” he asked, already feeling the heat of anticipation in his lower stomach. Gods, the girl was going to be the end of him. . .

Hannah nodded, her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyes a shade darker. 

Dr. Volmer was delighted, beyond measure. “We can play later tonight, after supper.”

“I want to play now,” the girl stated, determined. “You could . . . sit on the chair,” she offered, nodding towards the dentist’s chair. 

It was difficult for the good doctor to hide his pleased grin. He took a seat, allowing the girl to bend the chair back, before cuffing his wrists to the armrests. It felt strange; slightly threatening —he had gotten used to have his hands bound above his head. 

“Doctors do not cuff their patients, Hannah. . .” 

“You said your hands should always be bound,” the girl whispered, avoiding his gaze. Her fingers trailed down his chest, over his flat stomach. “I wish to . . . help. . .”

“You wish to perform a belly examination?” Dr. Volmer asked, trying not to squirm in his slowly building pleasure. “I’ll guide you through it. . . I promise, you shall do very well.” His breath was already swift and shallow. His belly moved softly up and down with the rhythm of his breathing. 

Hannah turned, reaching for the blue rubber gloves.

“Your bare hands, Hannah. I want you to do this with your bare hands, or not at all.”

“I am the doctor, you have to trust me,” the girl whispered and there was little Dr. Volmer could do with his hands cuffed to the chair. 

Hannah moved slowly by his side, shy, yet determined. She parted the white coat, starting to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers were more skilled than on the previous times; exposing his middle, button after button. Her hand hesitated at his belt for a moment, before she unbuckled it, again pulling it unnecessarily tight before loosening. The sharp feel of the edge of the leather digging into his tender skin was enough to force a gasp out of Dr. Volmer —Along with series of fitful ragged breaths. 

“Good girl. . . good girl. . .”

She began gently, just with two fingers pressing against his skin. The soft flesh of his stomach gave slightly in under her touch. 

“Both hands Hannah, use your both hands. Star from the upper belly, just below the ribcage. . .”

“I know what I’m doing,” she stated, but obeyed, the touch of her gloved hands foreign and agonizing. 

“Does it hurt anywhere?” her mouse-like voice asked as her finger trailed down towards his navel, teasing, experimenting, drawing soft circles at the center of his belly. The gesture was enough to make Volmer’s abs tense. 

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He was already painfully hard. Hannah’s touch: so new, so exiting; giving him both; pleasure and anxiety at the same time. 

It took a lot of effort, but he shook his head, doing his best not to pant so openly. “No. No. Try lower. Both hands —good girl. A little more pressure.”

He gasped softly with the feel of the girls hands, sliding down his stomach on both sides of the navel, her thumbs massaging gentle circles. 

“Lower Hannah, lower. To the soft part, below the navel, between the hip bones. . .”

A little moan escaped from his lips as the girl found the spot, adding pressure, spreading her fingers wide. 

“Just a little lower Hannah, little lower . . .” Dr. Volmer was lost in his pleasure, his hips rocking against her hand, desperately seeking for better contact. His breath was ragged, his temples and upper lip dampened by sweat. 

“Does it hurt . . . like with the cure inside you?”

It would have been easy to say no. The memory of the slimy tentacle like creatures wiggling inside his tender stomach was enough to make Dr. Volmer nauseous. But he lied, like so many times before, if there had been promises of grater pleasure. 

“Yes. Oh God, Hannah!” 

The girl jumped slightly, looking alarmed, but only for a moment. Her hand stopped to rest on his lower stomach, her fingers spreading wide. “Where does it hurt?”

What lie could he offer her now? “I- I am starting to cramp. . . please. . . please Hannah. . .”

She placed both glowed hands on his belly, beginning to press and massage. She was very through with her examination, as useless as it was. 

“Would you. . . try the cure again —just once?” she then asked, her finger trailing the line between his navel and waistline. As a doctor, she would have been a pure sadist; a very sweet one. 

“No Hannah,” Dr. Volmer groaned, squirming under her touch. “You know it can —kill me. It’s dangerous. . . I was lucky to get the last eel out of me; I will not risk it again.” His breathing was swift and shallow, his pleasure cruelly delayed. 

“If it wouldn’t have. Would. . . would you have had to. . .?” Hannah ran her nail horizontally over his lower abdomen. 

Dr. Volmer gasped at the sudden sensation, his back arching. He could barely think anymore. “T-to have it surgically removed. Yes. Maybe? Is that —is that what you would have wanted; to have the cure cut out of me?”

The girl pulled away, her gaze down. She removed her gloves. “No. You do not believe in anesthesia and such . . . you would have been hurt. You’re my doctor, I don’t want you to hurt. . .”

She dropped the gloves, climbing on top of her squirming patient. Dr. Volmer could feel the heat of her sex against his throbbing erection, already slick with pre cum. Never before had any clothes caused him so much physical agony. 

“H-Hannah. . . sweet girl. . .” 

Her hands were back on his belly again, bare, gentle, comforting, skin against skin. Sliding up and down his exposed abdomen, driving him insane.

Dr. Volmer swallowed, his mouth dry. His gaze blurred by ecstasy. In his closing passion, lies oft left his lips easily. 

“The cramp, Hannah. Help me . . . just help me past the cramp. . .”

Instead of the lips on his belly, the girl rolled her hips, making Dr. Volmer groan out loudly. Never before had the girl done anything like this. . . Never before had she offered him so. . . mature pleasures.

He did not dare speak a word. Not move an inch in fear she would stop. He could only stare at her through half closed lids, panting, begging in his mind she would continued her sweet torture. 

Hannah corrected her position, rolling her hips again against the bulge in his trousers. The feeling was delicious, painful. The cuffs tightened around the doctor’s wrists as his hands tried to find their way on the hips of his beloved tormentor. He was close, so very close, on the edge of his release —and Hannah moaned, with a small, silent surprised gasp. She shivered; her whole slender body trembling, sending Dr. Volmer over the edge with a violent jerk of his hips. 

His breath was still ragged and his gaze blurry as Hannah leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss on his parted lips. Soft . . . caring. . . even loving, he dared to hope. . .

“Please, Heinreich, try the cure again,” the girl whispered, caressing his cheek. “Just once more; I will let you lay on top of me. . .”

**Author's Note:**

> I am quite excited to see how this evolves. =)


End file.
